Recuerdos aromatizantes
by Nickte
Summary: Más de un siglo y medio con la misma duda que persistiría sin respuesta mientras ninguna de las partes realizara lo esperado. Un paquete marrón como cada año, que al final terminaría como los anteriores. ¡Feliz cumpleaños USA!


**Autor: **Nickte

**Pairing: **US + UK (implicaciones difusas).

**Notas:**

~ He estado y sigo enferma (explicaciones al final).

~ No tenía nada planeado pero no podía dejar sin cumpleaños a USA. Espero que para el próximo le escriba algo más alegre y festivo.

= Si son lectoras de "Grietas, Política y Tradición", por favor, lean las notas al final. Nada alarmante=.

* * *

><p>4 de julio. Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América.<p>

1783 – 2011

¡Happy Birthay Alfred!

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos aromatizantes<strong>

Los primeros veinte años se pregunto cómo lo conseguía. Durante cincuenta se empeño en averiguarlo. Desistió a los setenta. Más de un siglo y medio con la misma duda que persistiría sin respuesta mientras ninguna de las partes realizará lo esperado. Preguntar y contestar.

El paquete marrón era lanzado al aire después de girar unos momentos en las amplias manos para volver a elevarse, en un círculo inconsciente. A su espalda los fuegos artificiales eran ignorados por la concentración en el objeto cuadrado. Los sonidos estallantes de la celebración llegaban opacados por las ventanas. Fueron los repetitivos golpes a la puerta de cedro -altos y claros- quienes rompieron la rutina ejercida la última hora.

El paquete se detuvo entre la mesa de madera y la palma izquierda. Buscando algún daño los ojos azules recorrieron el papel que envolvía la caja. Despertando de su concentración, volvió la vista hacia la puerta que era nuevamente aporreada. Retiró su mano, entrelazándola con su compañera.

– Pase.

Uno de sus agentes ingresaba con las claras señales de la festividad. Un gorro de fiesta acompañado con serpentinas y un pequeño broche de la bandera de Estados Unidos restaba seriedad y credulidad al uniforme negro que portaba el hombre.

Los lentes oscuros fueron retirados al ingresar, siendo innecesarios en la penumbra dominante en la habitación. La poca luz distinguía la silueta de su jefe reclinado en el sillón, dándole solo el contorno de perfil.

– No hemos encontrado nada, señor. – La distancia no le permitió distinguir cualquier gesto en el otro. Aunque lo necesitaba. Sabía que su Nación fruncía el ceño junto con una sonrisa frustrada.

Como los últimos cinco años.

_Volviste hacerlo. Tal vez si existan tus hadas… Inglaterra._

Alfred se mordió el labio con un deje de molestia y enfado. Podría ahorrarse las punzadas de decepción inútil, pero es infantil y competitivo. _Como siempre me lo él._

Un suspiro profundo se liberó sin tener conciencia de que estaba siendo retenido.

Bien. Al igual que en los anteriores casi doscientos años el ganador seguía siendo el mismo, Inglaterra. Los héroes nunca se rinden aún si desconocen porque compiten y cuál es la victoria.

No recuerda cuando empezó ese hábito de cerrar los ojos un momento para relajarse, después de jugar con sempiterno paquete marrón. No es que vaya a deshacerse de él muy pronto.

La iluminación aumenta al punto de alumbrar la habitación por completo unos segundos. Los fuegos artificiales se triplican y los gritos son más distinguibles que antes. Su pueblo entona el himno nacional anunciando a su país que están a menos de un minuto de media noche.

Una sensación de culpa lo invade ligeramente al reprocharse no estar entre su gente cantando y riendo. Sensación que desaparece al mirar el _maldito_ paquete.

Sabe que después de abrirlo se quedara un tiempo pensando y recordando, para después depositarlo con los demás fingiendo que no existen para volver a ser Estados Unidos, Nación hiperactiva, sonriente y alegre. Por ahora, sentado en su despacho de la Casa Blanca a oscuras con un semblante de dos siglos atrás es Alfred F. Jonnes, individuo confundido y perdido.

Un carraspeo le alerta que no puede abrir el envoltorio. _Todavía_ no.

– Señor, tal vez, le gustaría unirse al festejo. Collins ha organizado de forma magistral la celebración. A los ciudadanos les encantaría contar con su presencia – el atrevimiento surge de la constante interacción, no de la efusividad ni el alcohol –-. Los otros países han preguntado por usted, en especial su hermano, Canadá. ¿Quiere que les muestre las sorpresas que organizaron, en lo que baja?

– Sí, claro. Eso sería genial, David. – No quiere preocupar a Mathew ni provocar preguntas acerca de su desaparición, principalmente por parte de Francia. – Los buscare después de… estaré en el comedor. Un _hero _como yo necesita estar bien alimentado para celebrar toda la noche.

Con una sonrisa el agente Williams se despide.

– Mary le ha guardado una docena de hamburguesas. – Añade antes de cerrar la puerta.

– ¡Gracias! – las palabras no son solo por su comida preferida.

La habitación vuelve a oscurecer por completo. Decide prender la lámpara a su derecha. _Necesita la mayor claridad_ para ver el contenido de la caja.

La luz amarillenta da un toque de vejez alrededor. Se acomoda a Texas. Toma el paquete percibiendo la textura seca y rugosa del papel que lo cubre. Sin notaciones ni marcas no hay ninguna indicación de su identidad, origen o proveedor. No lo necesita. Sabe perfectamente de quién es.

Rasga el papel, sin importarle que los trozos caigan en la mesa o alfombra. Los colores rojo, azul y blanco se intercalan en el envase cuadrado. Los tonos de su bandera y la británica.

A cuál de las dos se refiere o si es ambas, no lo sabe.

Tras las capas del papel de seda, doblado perfectamente un pañuelo de lino se distingue. Al tomarlo y desdoblarlo el aroma de una loción que conoce perfectamente desde niño lo plaga. Con un sacudimiento ligero de cabeza aparta el aturdimiento.

_A.F.J._

Sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de oro resaltan en un extremo de la tela. Las elegantes letras nacidas de manos expertas le producen un latido doloroso. _Lo confunden_.

No entiende el regalo.

Como no ha podido con ninguno que ha recibido.

No comprende a Inglaterra.

Le reprocha su independencia. Odia su cumpleaños. Crítica cada acción que realiza… y sin embargo le envía cada año un regalo dentro de un paquete marrón liso. Sin anotaciones, tarjeta. _Explicaciones. _

En cada ocasión el envoltorio aparece en su despacho a las 11:00 pm exactas. Sin que nadie entre o salga de la habitación. Ha puesto cámaras, guardias, vigilancia. _Nada funciona_. El obsequio es dejado sin idea de cómo ha llegado.

Alfred tuvo que aceptar que no era una coincidencia ni suerte después de setenta regalos sin atrapar al mensajero. Quizás vaya siendo hora de reconocer que espiar a su ex tutor por medio del FBI y vía satelital durante esa fecha, va a arrojar los mismos resultados vacíos que los anteriores.

Resultados que le recuerdan a sus conclusiones acerca de él y de Inglaterra. De los regalos. De sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

_Confusión y ninguna respuesta. _

La suave tela se desliza entre sus dedos. Al recorrer la piel evocan antiguas memorias enterradas y omitidas. Heridas que no se abren, pero tampoco cicatrizan. Permanecen obstinadamente. Por eso América las ignora si no puede curarlas para que prestarles atención.

La mirada se nubla un poco. Se quita los lentes para limpiarlos con la tela. Al frotar el paño pequeñas moronas caen al piso.

Toma la caja. Al fondo ocultos entre las envolturas, granos de té permanecen dispersos.

Granos de té que siempre persisten con cada regalo. Que rememoran el inicio de todo.

_La Independencia_. Su separación. Las heridas. Restos de su relación con Arthur.

Los recuerdos de una guerra que termino como migas. Como granos secos e inservibles que no producen nada. Sólo un sabor _amargo_. Y dolor de estomago.

Sin importar cuantas malteadas o hamburguesas consuma no le quitarán el sabor desabrido en toda la noche, pero lo atenuarán un poco.

Aspira por un momento el pañuelo sumergiéndose en la frangancia familiar antes de detectar el olor agrio del té. Retira la tela contrariado.

_Contaminado._

Estruja ligeramente el pañuelo. Lo observa entre sus dedos antes de doblarlo rápidamente y depositarlo en su caja, encima de los residuos de té. Empuja lo papeles de seda maltratando y rompiéndolos cubriendo el regalo antes de colocar la tapa, sin interesarle el aspecto lamentable que reflejan. _Como él._

Su respiración se acelera sin notarlo. Parpadea recuperando su consciencia. Toma una bolsa oscura del cajón que ha dejado ahí para meter la caja. Guarda la bolsa en una mochila que ha traído consigo.

Es hora de que vaya a celebrar su Independencia y cumpleaños con su actitud de siempre. Se dirige al baño completo para ducharse y refrescarse. Desaparecer el olor del té e Inglaterra.

Al salir es Estados Unidos de América, el Héroe. No Alfred.

Cierra la puerta dejando la mochila oculta en un rincón hasta que la recoja días después para vaciar su contenido en el depósito que no ha limpiado.

_Junto_ con los otros regalos y recuerdos.

Amontonados. _Escondidos_. Olvidados.

Hasta que se proponga limpiarlo y fracase.

O en su próximo cumpleaños.

La habitación queda en la penumbra, sin nada más que un ligero y desapercibido halo de luz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Algo improvisado. Con la musa forzada. Espero no resulte tedioso ni chocante.

Me disculpo enorme y profundamente con ustedes chicas, por mi ausencia y falta de actualizaciones. Las circunstancias me superaron.

El lunes trece de junio me sentí muy mal del estomago, como tenía examen final de griego (y no estudie como debía) se lo atribuí a los nervios. A la mañana siguiente me sentí mejor y actualice. En la tarde volvió a dolerme sin razón. A lo largo de la semana recibí distintas noticias desagradables (cambios inesperados con respecto a mi carrera y facultad, así como problemas y confusiones con las calificaciones), que adjudique a mi falta de mejora.

Como empeoré al grado de que no podía caminar sin retorcerme de dolor, fui a consulta el viernes. Me diagnosticaron gastroenteritis ocasionada al complicarse una gastritis que ya tenía, por saltarme comidas, nervios y estrés y juntarse con una colitis. Debido a esto casi se me perfora un divertículo, si me hubiera esperado más, me internan. Afortunadamente no fue así. Sin embargo, me enviaron una dieta y tratamientos desalentadores y complicados.

El tratamiento es de tres semanas (estoy a punto de acabarlo). Quise escribir algo esta semana, pero tuve una recaída y decidí esperarme para asegurar.

En cuanto acabe el tratamiento actualizo.

~**Política.** Tengo la mitad del capítulo. Sólo tengo que conseguir que mi Musa humorística regrese. Se fue dejando a la dramática y angst.

~ **Grietas.** Tengo… tenía el capi tres, pero debido a su importancia (revelaba datos muy importantes) lo he cambiado y quiero hacerlo más largo que los anteriores.

~ **Tradición**. El beso me está costando, porque me estoy centrando más en otro de ellos (adicción), pero estará pronto.

**Myobi y Annihh** perdón, pero sus regalos tardarán un poco más. Primero actualizo los anteriores. Compensare el retardo.

**DISCULPA****S POR LA FALTA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN**

Lo repondré. En serio.

Gracias por su apoyo y respuesta con mi fics. Son grandiosas.

Mi salud sigue tambaleante, pero en cuanto me recupere totalmente regresare con todo y las premiaré por su paciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer yo comentar_

**Nickte**


End file.
